


Showtime

by kittenteeth



Series: Missed Connections [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One sided, eruri - Freeform, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenteeth/pseuds/kittenteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the kinkmeme here http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=8937450#cmt8937450</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

In all honesty it started out innocently enough. Erwin was browsing the web for some videos that he could spend some private time with. He was a man and of course he had needs, but he also had some rather specific tastes. Recently he had gotten in to cam porn, solos of boys getting themselves off for the purpose of posting it online. It lit something inside of him, really. It was just terribly arousing. So here he was, going through video after video, trying to find something that piqued his interest. Although when a flash of skin passed by, it was way too familiar. It couldn't have been what he thought it was, right? There was no way. It had to been a mistake. Just to make sure, he clicked open the video and braced himself as it loaded and buffered.

There was no way for sure that it was Levi, the video was cut off just below the eyes. But he knew. To him it was obvious. That was his room mate. That was Levi's room, that was his bed, that was the shirt he gave him for his last birthday and those were Levi's lips, letting out a soft gasp as he palmed the front of his boxers. This was wrong and he shouldn't be watching this. But Levi looked enticing on his knees, mouth agape and already panting just slightly. It's not like an attraction wasn't there, because it was. He had always had something of a crush on Levi. But they were friends and Erwin would never risk ruining their friendship over a little lust. And he should really close out of the window but now Levi was sliding his boxers just past his hips and letting out a soft whine when his cock sprung free. And wow, this was a lot better than how he pictured Levi naked. Not that he had ever done that. That would be wrong.

But now wasn't exactly the time for morality, not when Levi was taking himself in to his hand with slow languid pumps and hiking his shirt up to reveal a toned stomach. He's still making these little noises and Erwin has to grip the arms of his chair tightly to keep from touching himself. Levi's free hand moves to his chest, fingers teasing at his own nipples. It was really quite the sight and Erwin was exercising some serious restraint right now. Levi was perfect, his body lithe and beautiful and Erwin felt some stupid longing for him. This was a dangerous thing to be doing but he couldn't stop watching. Levi stops, reaches off screen only to reel back with a bottle of lube. It's hard for Erwin to think straight right now and he just swallows thickly as Levi squeezes a copious amount on to his fingers. Erwin knows where this is going, yet he still watches as Levi begins to finger himself. He's not quiet about it either and Erwin wonders when Levi had time to make it, Erwin certainly wasn't home or else he would have heard this.

It's hell, watching one of his best friend get off. Especially when he's so hard in his jeans just watching. And this certainly wont help his stupid pining for him either. But that doesn't matter because Levi is out right moaning and the way he's rolling his hips has got to be illegal. Erwin just watches on, enraptured by the whole thing. He doesn't even care that he's popping open the button to his jeans, fishing himself out, stroking himself in time with Levi on screen.

So what if he's jacking off to his best friend. It wasn't like he sought this out, it was put on the internet for a reason. He's desperately trying to rationalize this but really he can't. And he doesn't need to because Levi is arching back with a loud, long moan of "Oh. Shit- Yeah." And then he's cumming all over his own stomach. Erwin has to bite on his own lip to keep from groaning as he finishes as well, just in time with Levi. Levi who is currently panting hard and trying to regain some composure before leaning forward to give a small half smile to the camera. He still has the upper half of his face out of view and with the little smirk the video ends.

Erwin sits there staring dumbly at the screen as the shame begins to settle in. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to face Levi again after this. And yet it doesn't stop him from hitting the replay button and bookmarking the page into his porn collection. He can deal with the guilt later.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll add more to this if I can get around to it. Kinda of short, but thank you for reading! You can contact me on tumblr http://darnchou.tumblr.com/


End file.
